medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Fire
Synopsis Ikki and friends sneak into the research institute of the Evil Medabot Corporation to rescue Blakbeetle. Kam says he will return Blakbeetle's Medal to her if Ikki and his friends win a fight against Gryphon. Full Recap Ikki and his friends (Zuru and Ginkai) are in front of the Extreme Tech building, ready to go in so they can prevent Blakbeetle from becoming Gryphon. Inside, the president is trying to convince Kam not to go through with this, because Gryphon is just too strong a Kilobot. Eddy uses the video phone in his car to ring Kam's father, and try to get him to stop Kam. Eddy tells Mr. Kamazaki that Kam's actions must be stopped. Mr. Kamazaki however reckons it's just something like making some prank calls, or missing a few days of school. Eddy tells him that Kam had his school shut down months ago. With that, Mr. Kamazaki hangs up. Miss Nae is shocked that Kam was even ignored by his own father. Inside, the boys are sneaking around to try and find Blakbeetle. When they find out that none of them even have a plan! Soon, they come across a giant room. Ikki screams and latches himself onto Metabee. Metabee is shocked, and looks down where Ikki is pointing. He too screams. All around them are beat up Kilobot bodies that no longer satisfy Kam. Metabee then comes across another Kilobot body, and it was none other than the KBT Kilobot, BLAKBEETLE! They are all shocked at what Kam has done to her, and they think about how lucky they all are to have such a strong bond. Suddenly, Kam comes into the room. It seems that Ikki and the gang had come across his secret junkroom, and they'd better leave, because it was almost time for the daily crushing. They all head to a Robattle arena. Kam says he'll give them one chance, beat Gryphon with Blakbeetle's Medal engaged. Ikki runs towards Kam to stop him, but gets there too late. Soon, Kam gets Gryphon to overwrite Blakbeetle's memory, and Blakbeetle is unable to fight it. Zuru transports Tyrelbeetle. Soon, the Robattle begins. Outside, Miss Nae wants to go in, but Eddy says that she is not allowed, because despite everything, he still works for Kam. Before Eddy goes in, Miss Nae reminds him that even though Kam is his boss, he's still only a little kid. Zuru comes up with a plan. Everyone goes into Demolition Mode, and fires their attacks at Gryphon, but there isn't even a scratch. They try again, but Gryphon uses his neutralizing beam. Zuru says they only have one option. Ginkai understands, and Arc-Dash and Tyrelbeetle form Masterbeetle. Roks jumps on and they head for the back hatch. Metabee fires at Gryphon with his lasers so he can buy them some time. Roks leaps off Masterbeetle and launches himself at Gryphon's back hatch. Just as Roks in about to reach it, Gryphon turns around, fires the neutralizing beam and throws Roks across the arena. Masterbeetle skids in front of Roks and fires back at Gryphon before Roks is hit. He drives off to try and get Roks out of the line of fire, but then Gryphon turns again and fires, Tyrelbeetle's Medal pops out. The remaining three go into Action Mode and drive off. The boys are now separated from their Medabots. Ikki sees a sign on his Meda-vision, and thinks the plan is risky, but goes with it. He tells Metabee to head to the power core. Eddy is with the president, and tells Kam to stop, but he just fires Eddy! Ikki tells Metabee to get close to the core, but Ginkai doesn't think it's safe. Roks is ready, and Ginkai is convinced. Just as the three Medabots jump towards the core, Gryphon shoots them all with a timed attack that will slowly catch up with them. Ikki then tells Kam to cease the battle. The Medabots are so close to the core, that if Gryphon fires at them, he'll hit it. Kam doesn't care, and when all seems lost, they decide, there's nothing left to do, but the Medaforce! The three Medabots fire the Medaforce, and Gryphon goes into defense mode, then just sucks up the three Medaforces!!! Arc-Dash is very weak and falls off the edge, right into the core! Luckily, Metabee catches his hand and Roks holds onto Metabee. Ikki thinks it's all over, but Metabee refuses to lose, and uses his free arm to fire at Gryphon. Eddy calls Kam's father, and shows how Kam is willing to destroy these Medabots by showing him live footage of the battle. Ikki pleads Kam to stop, or he'll destroy all of their Medabots, not to mention Blakbeetle, and he doesn't even care. Kam just says, he does care, he has spent a lot of time and effort into making Gryphon, and he couldn't have done it without a few bumps in the road. Ikki's eyes are teary, and he yells "We're no guinea pigs, we can't be used like that Kam. WE'RE THROUGH RUNNING, SO CONSIDER THIS TEST, OVER!!!" Kam says okay, but tells Ikki to remember that if they give up, he'll destroy Blakbeetle's Medal. Ikki says Kam is the meanest person he's ever met in his whole life, and that's why no one likes him. Kam thinks of his mother, and mutters, "Someone did." Eddy tells Mr. Kamizake that Kam's obsessed with finding the most powerful Kilobot, and this happened, after his mother left him. Mr. Kamazaki is shocked, and says that he'll try and do anything to help Kam. Kam says that people do like him, like Eddy. Ikki says that he has no real friends, he's got toadies, flunkies, but no real friends. Kam is upset, but continues the battle. Arc-Dash begins to slip, and it's not long before all three of them slip. Roks fires his Cutlass at the ceiling and swings them all to safety. Ikki gets an idea to throw Gryphon into the core, so that they can short him out for good. Roks and Arc-Dash kick Gryphon back. They all fire their attacks at him and this sends Gryphon flying! The contact between Gryphon and the core causes the core to blow up. Everything starts to break. Two men come and drag the boys away. The platform Kam is on (the one above the Medabots) breaks, and the three Medabots jump out of the way. The men try to take the kids to safety, but they try to resist, calling out for their Medabots. Outside, Miss Nae sees explosions, and is very worried. Kam is weakly calling for help when Metabee finds him. Roks goes to search for Blakbeetle's Medal, but collapses. Soon, Arc-Dash and Metabee can barely move. Gryphon's timed attack was catching up with them. Then, out of the flames, Gryphon! A large fiery beam comes falling, and Kam cringes, waiting for impact, but it doesn't come. He looks up and sees Gryphon, which Blakbeetle's voice comes out of! She says "Get Kam out of here! Hurry there's not much time!" Gryphon (with the beam on top of her) walks back and collapses. Metabee picks up her Medal, and tells Kam that is what friendship is all about, as the three heroic Medabots collapse around him. Kam leaves his eyes on Blakbeetle's Medal, and slowly closes them. Eddy finds them. Outside, the three young Medafighters hug their Medabots tightly, happy that they're ok. At the hospital, Eddy tells Kam that he has a visitor. Kam turns his head to see flowers. Behind them, was Blakbeetle! Eddy tells Kam that his father will be here soon, and he might have said something about an amusement park. Kam is shocked, but very happy. Metabee and Arc-Dash are Robattling again, and of course, the winner is Metabee! Then, Eddy and Blakbeetle step out from behind a tree. When they have gotten Ikki's attention, Blakbeetle grabs Kam's hand and brings him out, but Kam's really shy and afraid. Ikki tells him not to be shy, let's Robattle! Category:Episodes Category:Medabots Spirits episodes